


Reality Watch!

by Imjusttom



Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Bed-Wetting, Diapers, Gen, Kim's a bitch at the start, Mental Regression, Original Character(s), Twins, Wetting, messing, reality changing, watches are cool
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 07:11:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10078997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imjusttom/pseuds/Imjusttom
Summary: Toby goes to see a witch who Gives him one wish. the ability to alter reality





	1. Toby's wish

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story after A long Writers block hope I can continue on this story

I went to see a ''witch'' one night, I was drunk and Stupid thought that she would grant me a wish if she was a real witch, so I walked to the Gothic home and knocked on the solid oak door and a woman around 50 opened the door "Hello child" She asked expecting an answer quickly "Can I ask for a wish" My drunk self said his forehead wet with sweat "Okay then what is you're wish?" She asked us "to have a Object that could change reality" Said Drunk Toby "It is done" I soon walked home later that night and passed out on the couch.

I woke up and Got off the couch I felt something on my wrist but didn't know what it was so I looked at it, it was a watch with a strange interface on the screen it said Age:25 and underneath had a younger and older button And at the very bottom said Notice change and It was ticked so I decided to press Younger and it soon looked like a calculator so I got 25 and subtracted it by 7 and slowly The numbers on top of the screen went down slowly from 25 to 18 I felt my clothes get bigger I ignored it and decided to take a shower I then walked in the bathroom took of the watch and bathed myself. After my shower I looked in the mirror and saw I looked like I did when I was 18 the same age I set on the watch I decided that it was my mind playing tricks on me and to prove it I put the watch on my wrist and Clicked younger I then decided to do the sum 18-12 and If I Turned 6 It would make my theory false I pressed change And slowly the counter went from 18,17,16,15 and soon landed on 6 My height got smaller as the age on watch decreased and decided I was wrong I tried to press cancel but instead clicked age which were right next to each other and loaded up 6 options Age, Date, Inc, house, Clothes and Finally Rest. the word age was green so I clicked date and showed the year month and day 3/3/2018 I clicked on the year to see what would happen I chose the late 90's so I could watch Classic TV from my child-hood. the house soon changed to match the date I got excited and Pressed the next option INC It only had 3 Words Bladr,Bwl and Inc they were all grey so I pressed them all. I then heard the sound of liquid hitting the tiles of my bathroom floor I looked down I saw I was peeing myself! I screamed Held onto my penis so anymore wouldn't spill out and learn't that Inc meant incontinence And Bladr and Bwl meant Bladder and Bowels so I was now no longer potty trained It also had a countdown Till I could use The options again meaning I had to wait 2 days for it to be available.

I stayed on the toilet all day only standing up to Get some food and when I did I made sure I was quick I decided to see the fourth option House It said my address And my age said 25 I clicked the age: 25 and loaded up the decrease or increase button I decided to choose decrease and went for 25-22 and slowly the house changed The sink shrank and The toilet I was sitting on became a training potty that I fell in. I then Deduced that clths would be clothes and Would change my clothes to set the age I chose But I wasn't Wearing clothes so I pressed it and it said Nude and age 6 (inc) It strangely had an Apply button that I pressed and soon Clothes formed around me some Underwear formed around my genitals But soon went from colourful to become White and Poofy to resemble Diapers and Pants a shirt, socks and sneakers soon attached to my body I felt it was safe to Stand up from the potty and walked out the bathroom and out the front door.

I walked around the town and Saw the old creepy house the witch lived in was a Beautiful Pink house, I walked towards It and knocked on the door And a young woman around 34 opened the door She saw my face and smiled " I take it you tried all the options?" The girl said "Not all" I said begrudgingly "did you not do world?" I nodded "Would you like to come inside?" She asked I nodded again I then walked into the house and saw how nice it looked "do you have a watch?" I asked her "Of course!" She said and showed me hers "by the way you can also set other peoples lives for jokes and such" The witch said "how do you do it?" I asked "You just type the persons name and the watch senses how close they are because it only has a small radius"The witch explained "What's the radius?" I asked "If the person is in a different country" She said she sat in her Couch While I sat on a beanbag "theirs even some secrets Like this one" The witch said As she tapped the screen 3 times and pointed it at me I soon felt my Pants sag "Did you just make me Poop?" I asked as I felt the bulge around my Diapered butt area "Yes Do you need changing?" "Well I Can't just stay in Messy underwear" I said As I didn't want to admit I was wearing a diaper "For a fast change press Clothes and there should be a fast change option" She said "What does rest do?" I asked "It changes the world So that for an example Children start potty training later so you wouldn't look strange" The witch said I then quickly tapped world and soon a Holographic display came out of the device It had a lot of options Such as Age to start school, Age to stop bedwetting and many others So I pressed bedwetting And set it to 18 and then set the age to start school be 8 and finally set age to start potty training be 11. I pressed apply and felt a vibration around me "I'm going to Go, Thank you" I said as I walked out of her house I saw A boy around the age I am now Stop playing and crouch It was clear he was Pooping so I avoided looking at him some mothers looked at me and saw that I had a messy diaper but no-one said anything as kids their age still had Small bladders and bowels.

I walked to my House and my Pants were sagging more than before So I started to run to my house I saw the door when The unexpected happened my pants fell down revealing my Messy diaper to the neighbourhood. I then opened the door and entered the house My cheeks red with embarrassment "Went onto Clothes and pressed quick change and I then felt a cold wet thing touch me in my private parts and the bulge disappeared. I went onto Age And pressed down I then did the equation 6-3 turning me 3 years old my Clothes were larger and my Diaper no longer felt snug on my body I decided to make the Potty training age back to the normal age of 3, I had the sudden urge to pee So I started to run from the living room to the bathroom but I fell over my 6 year old clothes I soon felt a wet feeling spreading out from my groin to my legs. I soon started to hate the 90's so I went on the Date section and went to the 3/3/17 And my house started to look the same but there was a dark stain on the carpet from when I peed A couple Minutes ago I then Went in the clothes section of the watch and narrowed my searches by looking for underwear I found Some Tru-fit underwear the same thing my Nephew wears. I then Went to Inc and only turned Bowel off and pressed apply I then tried to do the same for bladder but I Needed to wait two days again. I heard a knock on the door. I quickly changed my age to 25 again. I then looked through the peephole, It was the witch, I opened the door Forgetting that I was only wearing Tru-fit underwear that Grew with my size "Hello Toby" The witch said smiling at me "I see that you're getting very well in controlling that watch and I decided to give you a simpler version" She said as she held out a bigger watch with a bigger and better interface I took it from her and Turned it on "How does it work" Toby said "this one has combined Age, Inc, date and Clothes all together" She turned it on and gave him a quick demonstration I then Set the reality to normal.  
Toby was extremely tired after that adventure and didn't want mess with his reality anymore.


	2. Sam's present (Day 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam decides to mess with his new present from his Twin Toby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double post!!

{1 month and 25 days later}  
Toby went to see his twin Sammy for their 26th birthday and for a present gave him his old Reality watch "This is a Reality watch You use it to change reality" Toby said he also Gave him A waterproof case "There's Age that controls your and others age, Date that can make you time travel, House changes the house, Incontinence that makes you or others lose There potty training, Clothes is so that if you become young and the clothes you wear now don't fit you get some clothes that do and rest lets you change the rest of the worlds lives." Toby said Sammy quickly put the watch on and decided to test it out, He started off small only setting the age of everyone that entered or is in the house's front and backyard 16 and house to adjust with the age set.

Alexia- Sam's Wife for 5 years (27) Doesn't know that she lives in an alternate reality with her Brother-in-law  
Sam - Toby's brother for 26 years (26) Doesn't know that he lives in an alternate reality with his brother  
Toby - Sam's brother for 26 years (26) created an Alternate reality that he now lives in where Bed wetting Ends at 21

Lizzie - Sam and Toby's Little sister (24) Created by Toby when the alternate reality was made

The four were outside chilling in the sun in there swim suits when there clothes got bigger and Alexia's and Lizzie breasts shrank while Sam and Toby's penis shrank the Girls didn't notice the change as they snored peacefully in the afternoon sun While the boys had to hold up there swim shorts "Sam what did you set the age to?" Toby asked "Sixteen" Sam said "Okay just don't untick that bottom one" Toby said pointing his finger at the ticked box "Why?" Sam asked "Because If that box is unchecked we will act like we are actually 16" Toby said "But If you do decide to uncheck the box make sure there is a timer set so the box checks itself and we can continue with our normal lives later" Toby said Sam then made a timer so that the box would check itself in a week he pressed apply and then felt a vibration around him.

Alexia and Lizzie were on there phones, hanging out in the sun when it started to get in the way of there phones "Guys can we go in the sun's messing up my phone screen!" Lizzie shouted to her two brothers "Okay!" They two shouted back as the four of them entered the house "Guys I'm going to change" Alexia said as she went out of the living room and into the bedroom She unclipped her swimsuit and started to change into her casual wear, Some Victoria secret underwear and Bra, A tank top and some shorts with flip flops, She came downstairs "I'm pretty excited to have this sleepover guys" Alexia said smiling "Yeah same" the three agreed. After a couple hours it was 1 am at night and the group was tired they all changed into there Sleepwear which for the girls was A long shirt and matching Pants and both girls had a secret that they told each other when they were 14. That they were bed wetters so they both wore drydreams Teens a brand that only existed in there alternate universe for teenagers who wet the bed. all four Had a bedwetting problem It was one of many things that they shared in common. For the boys they wore pants and some Drydreams teens. Alexia slept with her boyfriend Sam while the other two slept apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (No hateful comments please)


	3. the sleepover (day 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you see the appearance of Kim, Toby's wife and some shrinking ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Triple post!!!

Day 2 29/4/17 Saturday 

A knock on the door echoed throughout the house Till Sam slowly woke up he Went downstairs and opened the front door it was Kim, Toby's boyfriend Her loose clothing Made her seem Slutty but it was actually because She had gone from being 25 to becoming 9 years younger "Hey Kim" Sam said rubbing his eyes "Hey Sam Is your brother here?" Kim asked "Well it's 12 in the afternoon and My house so..." He left the sentence there as she walked in she then went into Toby's room and entered "Toby wake up" Kim said as she shook his shoulder "Babe" Kim said firmly as she shook him harder "What?" Toby asked groggily "My mom said I could sleepover for a couple nights And I was wondering if that was alright" "Yeah of course baby" He said smiling his eyes still closed "Says the one in a wet diaper" Kim joked as she left the room.

Kim- Toby's girlfriend since high school and got married a year ago (26) Lives in the alternate reality with Her Husband

Sam Looked at his watch "Lets prank these guys" He thought to himself as he decreased the age by 1 each day and pressed apply Sam's clothes began to shrank as he became 15 and forgot to press notice the change. after a hour all 5 14 year olds were awake and changed out of there slightly bigger Wet Diapers and pyjamas and Went in the backyard Kim, Sam, Lizzie and Alexia were all in the pool except for Toby Who refused to take his watch off "Toby, come in the waters nice" Sam said ontop of Alexia's shoulders trying to push Lizzie off Kim's shoulders. "no I'm busy" Toby said as he went on his watch "This is gonna be hilarious" Toby thought to himself as he was in the Age section, He went onto setting and made sure he noticed the change and wasn't affected by it he then decreased the ages by 8 he then pressed apply and watched as his body and his friends changed.

After 2 hours the Kids skin was wrinkled and decided to go inside, It was PM and Mysteriously Dinner was ready It was Pepperoni Pizza. and All 5 kids dug in, all of them ate quickly so they could play again.After the 5 were done Lizzie thought of a game they could do "Wanna play house?" Lizzie asked the four of her friends They all agreed "I'll be the Mommy" Alexia said "Im the daddy" Sam said "I'm the Big sister" Kim said "And you two can be the babies" Alexia said pointing at Lizzie and Toby "Sam then went on his watch and pressed notice the change as Alexia and Himself grew In size they were then 21 again and soon Lizzie was the big sister as she became 10 years old "I'm the middle Sister" Kim said She shrank slightly but Toby shrank faster His swim shorts were huge fell off of him as he became 2 years old.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (No mean comments please)


End file.
